


Bliss

by MooksMookin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, does this count as pwp, idk this is the first sexual thing ive written in forever, more description than actual fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooksMookin/pseuds/MooksMookin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Hinata have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt really read over this so please excuse any mistakes but anyway enjoy the gay sin

The soft pants that filled the room almost made it seem stuffy. Hinata's face was already flushed a bright red, eyes squeezed shut while jolt after jolt of pleasure coursed through him. He wanted to say something, to express just how _good_ it felt, but his mind was blissfully blank.

Lips brushed over his sensitive neck, latching on and seemingly sucking the very life out of him. The volume of his whimpers kicked up a notch as another mark was carefully placed at the juncture of his collarbone. He felt those lips move up, until his own were covered once more with a hushed whisper of his name.

"Shou-chan..."

Breathing seemed nigh impossible within the heat. Hinata's throat seemed to close up with every stroke, every thrust. The pleasure was overwhelming. He could feel himself slowly but steadily climbing.

Oikawa's lips disconnected from his with a soft _pop_. They moved to brush against his ear, and oh, he could feel himself grow even weaker with that low tenor whispering filthy words that only he was allowed to hear. It was that voice that melted him into putty within those talented, hard working hands. It was that voice that entranced him, enriched him, wrapped him in strings pulled at him like a puppet.

"O..Oika...wa...sa-"

Hinata cut himself off with a noise caught between a grunt and a whimper, the pleasure coming to a boiling point and rushing out with a white hot bliss. Oikawa finished himself soon after, both of them attempting to catch their breath as they began to fall from their high.

Oikawa placed a kiss on the temple of Hinata's forehead, wrapping his arms around him and cradling him as if he were something precious or fragile.

"You're so good, Shou-chan."

Hinata wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> jesus christ this was sin and im oihina trash
> 
> sorry it was so short lmao maybe i'll try writing smth longer and more substantial next time
> 
> perhaps leave a kudos and maybe even a comment to help boost morale idk


End file.
